Shalltear Bloodfallen
|-|Shalltear= |-|As "The Bloody Valkyrie"= |-|True Form= Summary Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア・ブラッドフォールン) is a true vampire and the Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Shalltear Bloodfallen, "The Bloody Valkyrie" Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: True Vampire, 1st~3rd Floor Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Valkyrie, Cursed Knight, Cleric Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Necromancy, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Hypnosis, Invisibility, Summoning, Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Self-Resurrection, Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Explosion Creation (Can implode enemies), Light Manipulation, Duplication, Healing (Her lance has the ability to replenish health with each strike in proportion to the damage done. The ability does not suck out life-force from the enemy, but transforms inflicted damage into life), Portal Creation, Intangibility (Can change her body into an astral type, nullifying enemy attacks emanating from the material world, save for attacks that could hit ethereal entities), Power Nullification (Can negate sound), Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time to increase her speed and reverse time to negate damage inflicted on her), Night Vision, Curse Manipulation (The wounds inflicted by her do not regenerate to a certain degree and cannot be cured by weak healing spells), Berserk Mode, Damage Boost (Can increase spell effects to the caster's highest capabilities by adding magic modifiers), Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification (The more blood Shalltear's body is covered in, the stronger she becomes and her attack power soars), Death Manipulation (Even the merest wound inflicted on her opponent will cause the effect of instant death), Darkness Manipulation (Can release waves of darkness and, as it appears, emit negative energy), Information Analysis (Can view the remaining health and magic power values of enemies), Resistance to Magic, Poison, Disease, Sleep, Paralysis, Physical Impediment, Necromancy, Energy Drain, Mind Manipulation, Ice and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level (Fought a decent time against Ainz and forced him to use his Trump Card. Likely stronger than the Platinum Dragon Lord, who was stated to be capable of reducing a country of unknown size to scoarched earth. Also one of the strongest guardians) Speed: Supersonic+(Should be comparable to Albedo; fought on par with Ainz; can move so quickly that she leaves a trail of heat behind) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Gargantua whom can lift a Massive Cube) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Physical strikes are her primary form of dealing damage) Durability: At least Island level (Capable of surviving on offensive Super Tier spell of Ainz when healthy; her healing can draw out fights and make her harder to kill) Stamina: Physically Tireless. Also, due to the effect of her lance, each strike allows Shalltear recover a portion of her health (Which can also be used on her minions as a "cheat") Range: Extended melee range with her lance, several hundreds of meters with magic. Hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary via greater teleportation. Standard Equipment: Her Armor and Spuit Lance. Intelligence: Unknown (While she is careful in combat, she is easily fooled, does not plan ahead well, and can fall into a bloodrage that further reduces her wit) Weaknesses: Holy attacks. Despite being a vampire, she is also weak to attacks of the Dark or Unholy element because of her job classes. Coming into contact with too much blood will activate Blood Frenzy automatically, although she can resist the transformation to an extent if she needs to. During Blood Frenzy she will slowly lose control of her mind. She also seems to take some additional damage from lightning attacks. She is an arrogant sadist and enjoys toying with enemies she thinks pose no threat. However, after being reprimanded by Ainz, this weakness seems to no longer be an issue. Also, she can resurrect only one time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shalltear is considered to be the strongest out of all the floor guardians in Nazarick, excluding Gargantua. She has the highest overall stats among them, and her life sustain abilities allow her to easily outlast any one of them in single combat. It was noted by Momonga himself that she is confirmed to be also a divine magic caster. However, the god in which she believes is completely different from the gods people worship to. Her class build also makes her extremely effective against magic casters. Passive * Blood Frenzy: The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes. However, in doing so she will slowly lose control of her mind. 'Basic Undead Race Traits' *'Critical Hit Invalid' *'Dark Vision' *'Doubled damage by Fire (Overriden)' *'Energy Drain Invalid' *'Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary' *'Mental Immunity' *'Death Manipulation Resistance' *'Necromancy Resistance' *'Physical Penalty Resistance' *'Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid ' *'Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ' *'Recover by Negative Energy' *'Status Damage Invalid' *'Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area (Overriden)' *'Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ (Unknown if Overriden)' Active * Animate Dead: Creates a low-level undead, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a lesser Vampire. * Blood Armament: '''Blood Manipulation class ability, which let Shalltear easily repulse the strike of Zy'tl Q'ae - a legendary giant treant-like monster. * '''Blood Pool: Allows Shalltear to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. * Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. * Demon Eyes of Attraction: '''This ability of vampires has an effect similar to the spell "Charm Species". Allows a vampire to visually subdue a target with no mental resistances of comparable level.' * '''Force Explosion:' Send an invisible shockwave toward the target. * Force Sanctuary: Create a white light barrier from pure mana. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. However, against the sorcerer with greater magic power, this barrier is not able to last long. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Greater Lethal: Injects negative-type energy into a target. Can be used to heal Undeads. * Greater Teleportation: Allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Implosion: Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Magic Destruction: Destroys an object made by magic. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to see-through remaining MP of the enemy. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Maximize Magic: A modifier that increases the effects of most spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. * Mist form: Transmutes the user's body into astral-type mist, evading attacks. * Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits. Spend extra MP to make it undodgeable. Can be used three times a day, but costs no MP. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Household: Allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. * Summon Monsters 10th Rank: Summons a high tier monster. * Time Accelerator: Increase the speed but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. * Time Reverse: Negate the damage caused by a single attack. Can be used three times a day. * Vermilion Nova: Attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Stone: Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. Trump Card * Einherjar: Shalltear's trump card. Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can't use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. Main Equipment * Spuit Lance - A Divine class item, given by her creator, Peroroncino. Each strike allows Shalltear to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted to the enemy. Deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Armor - A Legendary class item. A full body armor dyed in blood-like crimson color. Only the face had an excess, revealing a large hole in the helmet which was shaped like the head of a swan, with bird-like feathers protruding from either side. Wing-designed decorations hung from the chest and shoulders, and the lower half of the body was a vermillion dress. Gallery Shalltear-0.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Overlord Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Curse Users Category:Negation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 6